Conventionally, as means for exhibiting an operation of a machine or apparatus, trigonometric views represented by elevational, plan and side views, an exploded view, a perspective view, an operational view composed thereof aligned in operational order, and the like have been used for illustrating the structure and the shape of the machine or apparatus, and the operation of the machine or apparatus has been explained by using such views showing the exact form of the actual machine or apparatus. Further, in order to compensate for problems when using the above-described views, a proposal for expressing mechanism drawings by using conceptional drawings as a conception approximate drawing method has been partly dealt with in, for example, "Ascending Air Current" of THE PATENT, Vol. 42, No. 11, the Patent Attorney Association, November, 1989. However, the process of how to specifically transform the form drawings into the conceptional drawings is not proposed in detail, and thus it is quite difficult to actually carry out the drawing transformation operation.
As described above, in the conventional drawing transformation method, since the views drawn on the basis of the form drawings illustrating the actual structure of the machine are used, only the expression of the machine form is emphasized, and it is not enough to understand the operation of the machine. Also, the essential points of the operation of the machine can not be explained well.
In order to overcome the aforementioned problems, there is provided the present invention, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a mechanism conceptional drawing transformation method capable of transforming conventional form drawings of a machine structure into mechanism conceptional drawings as a drawing method capable of readily understanding an operation of the machine in a short time.